1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathing devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathing device for receiving water and a person to allow the person to soak in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for the device to be used horizontally and stored vertically minimizing space used during storage. Additionally, the device should including a shroud assembly to extend above a head of a person in the device to shade head and eyes of the person using the device outdoors.